Chanhassen, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 22952 |population_density_km2 = 433.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 1122.9 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_ft = 974 |latd = 44 |latm = 51 |lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 31 |longs = 50 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 295 |website = www.ci.chanhassen.mn.us |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55317 |area_code = 952 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-10918 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0641106 |footnotes = }} Chanhassen is a city in Carver and Hennepin counties in the State of Minnesota. It is southwest of Minneapolis. The population was 22,952 at the 2010 census. History The origin of the name comes from the Dakota word chanhasen meaning "sugar-maple tree" (chan, tree; haza, a tree with sap). The northern metro area Hassan Township carries the latter syllable of the word to avoid confusion. Chanhassen was ranked as the #2 best place to live in America in 2009 by Money Magazine, and ranked fourth in Best Places to Live (Small Towns) in 2013. Geography Chanhassen is located at According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Although the bulk of Chanhassen is in Carver County, a small portion also extends into Hennepin County. U.S. Highway 212 and Minnesota State Highways 5 and 41 are three of the main routes in Chanhassen. Township 116 North, Range 23 West, Fifth Principal Meridian of the Public Land Survey System. Climate |24|31|43|60|74|83|86|83|75|62|42|28 |3|10|23|36|48|57|62|60|51|39|25|11 |0.93|0.62|1.77|2.40|3.65|4.21|4.43|4.48|2.97|2.14|2.00|0.84 }} Demographics 2012 Estimate }} According to data from the US Census Bureau the median household income (using data from 2008-2012) for Chanhassen was $103,462. For the same time period the per capita income was $46,305. Three percent of the population was living below the poverty line.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/27/2710918.html 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 22,952 people, 8,352 households, and 6,257 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 8,679 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 92.5% White, 1.1% African American, 0.1% Native American, 3.9% Asian, 0.9% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.3% of the population. There were 8,352 households of which 42.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.9% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 25.1% were non-families. 20.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.23. The median age in the city was 39.3 years. 30.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.3% were from 25 to 44; 32.3% were from 45 to 64; and 7.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,321 people, 6,914 households, and 5,524 families residing in the city. The population density was 978.1 people per square mile (377.6/km²). There were 7,013 housing units at an average density of 337.6 per square mile (130.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.90% White, 0.75% African American, 0.15% Native American, 2.83% Asian, 0.41% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.98% of the population. There were 6,914 households out of which 51.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.2% were married couples living together, 6.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.1% were non-families. 15.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.94 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city the population was spread out with 34.6% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 37.0% from 25 to 44, 19.5% from 45 to 64, and 4.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.3 males. Points of interest Chanhassen is home to several attractions that are well-recognized throughout the state and even nationally. * Minnesota Landscape Arboretum * Chanhassen Dinner Theatres * Paisley Park Studios * Eckankar Spiritual Campus Chanhassen Dinner Theatres Chanhassen Dinner Theatres is the nation's largest professional dinner theatre, and the largest privately owned restaurant in the state of Minnesota. Since 1968, more than 200 plays have been produced and played to more than ten million guests.Chanhassen Dinner Theater Education Chanhassen is split between two school districts. Most of the city is in District 112 (Chaska School District), with most Chanhassen students attending Chanhassen High School, Chaska Middle School West, Pioneer Ridge Middleschool, Chanhassen Elementary, and Bluff Creek Elementary. Northern sections of Chanhassen are a part of District 276 (Minnetonka School District), with most Chanhassen students attending Minnetonka High School, Minnetonka Middle School East, Clear Springs Elementary, and Scenic Heights Elementary. Also, some students attend public schools in other school districts chosen by their families under Minnesota's open enrollment statute. Chapel Hill Academy and St. Hubert School are private primary education institutions located in downtown Chanhassen. Politics Chanhassen is located in Minnesota's 3rd congressional district, represented by Erik Paulsen, a Republican. President George W. Bush was the first sitting United States president to visit Chanhassen. He held a rally on October 9, 2004 at Chanhassen's City Center Park during the United States presidential elections of 2004. Economy Companies with headquarters in Chanhassen include:http://www.manta.com/mb_51_ALL_A57/chanhassen_mn * AmericInn * Life Time Fitness * Snap Fitness * IDI Distributors, Inc. Supervalu has its western satellite of the corporate headquarters in Chanhassen."Directory." Supervalu. Retrieved on July 22, 2010. Top employers According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Chanhassen CAFR the top employers in the city are: Recreation The City of Chanhassen places a strong emphasis on parks, open space, trails and recreation. Beaches Chanhassen has six public beaches.City of Chanhassen: Beaches * Lake Ann Beach (Lake Ann) * Greenwood Shores Beach (Lake Ann) * Minnewashta Regional Park (Lake Minnewashta) * Roundhouse Park Beach (Lake Minnewashta) * Carver Beach (Lotus Lake) * Lake Susan Beach (Lake Susan) Trails Chanhassen prides itself on providing a comprehensive, multipurpose trail system. The city has built and maintains 70 miles of trails.City of Chanhassen: Trails Many of the city’s trails are located in natural resource corridors. Skate Park The Chanhassen Skate Park was installed in September 1999.City of Chanhassen: Skate Park The park is located between City Hall and the downtown fire station. It features a wedge, quarter pipe, half pipe, hotbox, spine and grind rails. Sports Many youth sports programs are offered through the Chanhassen Athletic Association, including baseball, softball, basketball, and soccer.http://www.chanhassenathleticassociation.com/|CAA Website Chanhassen is also home to the Chanhassen Red Birds amateur baseball team.http://www.ballcharts.com/chanredbirds/|Chanhassen Red Birds Website Fishing Several well-producing lakes in Chanhassen keep the sportsmen busy year-round with fishing during the warm months and ice fishing when the lakes freeze-over. Both Lake Minnewashta and Lake Ann contain large and aggressive northern pike for the adept anglers. Media The Chanhassen Villager is the city’s official weekly newspaper. Fame Prince previously owned two homes in Chanhassen. He still owns seven properties, establishing the musician as one of the city’s largest property owners.Walsh, Paul and Lynn Smith, Mary (March 25, 2010), “Prince told to rock his way down to the tax office,” Star Tribune The New Age religious movement, Eckankar, is based in Chanhassen. Notable people * Jared Allen, NFL player for the Minnesota Vikings, lives in Chanhassen during the season. * Stu Bickel, NHL Defenseman for the New York Rangers was born in Chanhassen. * Tony Denman, actor, grew up in Chanhassen.Olson, Mark (December 20, 2006), "Homegrown movies,” Chaska Herald * Larry Graham, Bass guitarist and inventor of the slap bass technique on bass guitar. * Dave Huffman, Former NFL player for the Minnesota Vikings, and former Park & Recreation commissioner lived in Chanhassen. * Kris Humphries, NBA player for the Brooklyn Nets, has a home in Chanhassen. * Jim Lord, Minnesota State Treasurer * Miles Lord, United States District Court judge * Tim Mattran, NFL player for the Oakland Raiders, grew up in Chanhassen. * John L. Nelson, jazz musician and father of rock musician Prince, lived in Chanhassen. * Erik Paulsen, currently representing Minnesota's 3rd congressional district in the United States House of Representatives, businessman, grew up in Chanhassen. * Debbie Turner, actress, lives in Chanhassen. * James Denton, actor, lives in Chanhassen. References External links *Official City of Chanhassen website *Chanhassen Villager Newspaper *Chanhaven Category:Cities in Carver County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Dakota toponyms